All Nighter
by HollyJollyXmas
Summary: Implied Shizaya.  Izaya attempts to pull an all nighter when he's supposed to be asleep.  The fact that Shizuo could wake up at any minute wasn't very appealing.  There had to be no slip ups...none intended anyway.


**I was really inspired by all the reviews and favorites from "Human Interactions". ;u; You guys are awesome! I felt so welcome into this fandom~! To say thank you for that, Holly made fluff! Not just fluff, Shizaya fluff! Not just Shizaya fluff, Shizaya fluff with fluff. *will shut up now*  
>Anyway, here's my newest fic to date~! Enjoy cause I do and that's rare for me to like my own stuff. XD<br>AU Note at the bottom as well. **

* * *

><p>It was only nine at night when Shizuo Heiwajima turned the tv off with the click of a button and got up. "I'm going to bed."<p>

The raven he was directing his goodbyes to was just the way across the room, typing away on the computer. Izaya's face was alive with a glow of blue coming from the overworked desktop computer. Piles of papers stretched themselves out over his desk and littered the floor of his workspace like it owned the place. It all seemed normal to him though as he continued to move his mouse around, his chin resting on the back of his hand. This was all just part of work.

"Shizu-chan is like a little kid. Going to bed when the sun goes down~." Izaya scooted his chair back and sneered at the blonde that was his companion and partner. Shizuo just scoffed and yawned.

"Unlike you, I have to get early for work. I don't get much freedom being a bodyguard." The man shut off the lights before heading to the stairs that led to where Izaya called home. His office was constructed in a way that let him head for work just by going down a flight of stairs. His living quarters, which consisted of an extremely large bedroom and bathroom, were mainly upstairs but there was an open, modern kitchen connected to his public workspace.

Shizuo turned around before completely going up the steps. "Don't tell me you're going to stay up all night again!"

The accused's eyes never the monitor left to even glance at his accuser. "You don't have the freedom of sleeping in; I don't get the freedom of tucking in early." He was tired though. Shiki of Awakusu-kai had come over earlier and wanted to get information on a group of Chinese low thugs who were starting to smuggle in all sorts of drugs and even endangered animals. Shiki wasn't a patient man either and wanted information on each member and their shipments by tomorrow afternoon. He hadn't even had time to fulfill his daily jesting of his little Shizu-chan.

Shizuo just huffed. "Whatever but when you get ugly bags under your eyes, don't expect pity from me." With that, he started up stairs and was never seen again.

Izaya just shrugged his shoulders and continued his restless work, grabbing at a few papers for reference and printing out even more. What he wouldn't kill for sleep…or coffee. But that stuff was disgusting and unhealthy so there was no point to drink it. The informant rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn that breached his lips.

_"I should be getting to bed…I should…"_

He grimaced at the thought. "Shiki needs this information and what kind of informant would I be if I didn't do my job right?" He was almost done too; at least 75% of it was done and certified to be correct. The rest could be done tomorrow morning but there was no reason to risk getting distracted with breakfast and other rituals at the crack of dawn. So at his desk he stayed.

xXxXxX

An hour or two later passed and Izaya _still_ hadn't finished his work. The buildup of an entire day's work was getting to him and the glare of the computer burned his fatigued retinas. He still had to figure out a few more bios of the gang and despite being a little group, they sure were good at hiding their personal lives. It ticked him off that it was taking him so long to figure out a bunch of idiots. Humans were fascinating indeed.

The chair he had been sitting in all day was starting to feel uncomfortable against his sore back and bottom. The desk, the computer, the windows to the world behind him, it was all becoming tiresome. Maybe a change of scenery would do him good? Surely getting up and setting himself up in a new environment would trigger the left side of his brain.

Getting up and pushing his keyboard back, he shut off his monitor only to remove the laptop* that fired up the office desktop. Gathering up the documents he needed, Izaya took his laptop and papers upstairs to bed. He opened the door slowly to find Shizuo dead asleep and snoring. It gave him a slight smile to see the fool so vulnerable as he was sprawled out over the sheets.

Trying not to wake the blond up, he sat down on his side of the king sized bed and set up his temporary office by propping his pillow. He flicked the laptop back on and it shined its bright lights back on as in to say "Welcome back!" There was no need to worry that Shizuo would stir from the light; when the man slept, he slept hard.

Feeling a bit more comfortable, Izaya worked diligently on finding the background information on the creeps. A few types here, a few notes with pen and paper there, he was getting somewhere now! His new surroundings sparked the genius in him. But who to say he wasn't a genius before then? No, no, Izaya Orihara was always gifted.

Just then, his pen slipped out of his grasp.

And flipped over to the other side of the bed.

Right by Shizuo's side.

"Shit!" He muttered as he cursed his tired, clumsy fingers. He silently tried to reach over and grab at it but to no avail. Izaya mumbled something obscene and pulled back his straining, skinny arm. Now he wished he never got up or got such a big bed. Size was a drawback in many situations and this was one of the unexpected ones. It wasn't that he was too lazy to get up and get it, no in another situation he would easily just stretch out and grab at it.

But this situation included a beast that threatened to bark and bite if provoked and his poor pen-in-distress. Izaya didn't feel like risking his workspace or room by playing the hero. He wanted the easily aggravated monster to stay asleep. A cranky Shizu was not fun in the morning and his kitchen knew that personally. The raven noted that he still needed to buy a set of glassware to replace the ones that the other had thrown the last time he didn't get enough sleep.

Izaya pouted to himself and continued to think of how he could get the pen safely without awaking his violent boyfriend. He could always get his ass off the bed and just walk over to the other side but that was too tasking. Bit too easy for his tastes as well. There was no fun and thought process behind it so why bother taking the easy route. Same went with getting a new pen; too easy and nothing to be proud of. No the only way this was going to work out was if he attempted to reach over again.

Setting his work down on the floor (just in case), he scooted over closer to the slumbering bodyguard. He could see the moonlight hit the pen a bit. It also struck Shizuo's abdominal muscles that peeked from his rising shirt. At any other time Izaya would think of how alluring they were but right now all he could connect that physique to was brute force that would snap just like the cigarettes that fell prey to his anger.

His fingertips caught a hold of the writing utensil and he silently cheered. Shizuo was still snoring like a bear and the informant could once more get back to work. He just had to get it past the other and he would good.

The feeling of a glorious homerun was interrupted when a rigid force seized his wrist. Izaya slowly looked up the hand, to the arm, to the face that didn't hold back any negative emotions.

The beast had awoken.

"You just _had_ to bring your crummy work up here in bed when you should be asleep!"

Izaya sighed in mocked defeat. "I'm only doing my job, Shizu-chan. One cannot afford an abode like this doing nothing." He tried to pull his hand back but it didn't even budge one bit.

"To hell with your job! I'm trying to sleep and you're making our room into your new office? What were you going to do next, huh? Make my side of the bed your kitchen?"

"Well the burning rage you're showing off now would make a perfect oven top~"

Shizuo didn't even smirk. With his arm still in his grasp, the blonde ripped the pen from the other's grip and threw it across the room. Izaya's hand was freed and the raven took it back to rub; there was going to be a nasty bruise there now no doubt. He almost didn't realize that the other was bending over his laptop until it was too late.

"Shizuo! Don't you dare ruin that laptop!"

But against the thought of having to buy new technology, Shizuo saved whatever the other had up and shut it down properly. Izaya just sat there kind of stunned that nothing was flying or that his stuff wasn't ruined. Usually by now hell would take shape of a super strong male and create chaos in his room. But none of that was happening as he watched the usually hot-tempered man pick up his stuff and set them down on the dresser across the way.

"Good lord, you're not even out of your clothes yet. You workaholic, bastard. I betcha you haven't even brushed your goddamm teeth yet!"

Izaya was about to protest and say something witty when he felt arms yank him up off the bed. He tiredly flailed about but it was no use for Shizu had already tossed him over his shoulder and made his way to the bathroom. The lights that lit up pained his sore eyes and he groaned at the extreme change of lighting. Izaya was set down and he turned around to see the far from pleasant man point to the sink.

"Shizu-chan is looking out for my hygiene?"

"Shizu-chan is telling you to hurry the fuck up and brush your teeth so I can get you to sleep!"

With that, Izaya wasted no time brushing his pearly whites while he was glared at from behind. After a mouth rinse again he was picked up and set on the bed. A yawn left his lips as Shizuo went over to the dresser drawers to find some sleepwear.

"Arms up."

Too tired to even complain, Izaya just sat there sleepy eyed, not moving an inch. The blonde felt a vein bulging but tried to suppress his anger. "You're making this difficult."

"Mhmm" That was the only response that he was going to offer since now he was completely bushed. He was planning stay in his clothes all night. That wasn't going to happen though as Izaya felt a tug on his shirt. His body just went along with it in the end and let the other undress him and set him up his hoodie and shorts.

Shizuo sighed and went back to his side of the mattress. Izaya never moved though, still just sitting there tired and dazed. Another sigh left his lips and he took the smaller one close to him. There was no struggle as Izaya had basically already surrendered. The warmth he felt as he was pulled against the muscle toned man felt good and relaxed him a bit.

"Shizu-chan…" He yawned. "So demanding…" Izaya snuggled into the other's chest even more and placed his head in the crook of the other's neck. "Nnnn~ I'm going to have to work double time in the morning now~. Bad Shizu-chan is bad…but good to me…" Another yawn escaped and it seemed he fell asleep finally that night.

Shizuo buried his nose in the other's black locks and just laughed lightly. "I'll cook tomorrow then while you do that."

"…but Shizu-chan can't cook…"

* * *

><p><strong>*Laptop - I don't know what they're called or if they even have a name but when my dad worked in the navy, they set their laptops up so they connected to a desktop computer. That way they could work at...work and then take the laptop home and work from there. <strong>

**Love you, my dearies~**


End file.
